Un pequeño recuerdo Asgardiano
by Mariposa-Blanca
Summary: Un pequeño Oneshot que nos narra la historia del comienzo de una amistad entre los pequeños Mime y Alberich. No yaoi.


_Hace 11 años en el frío país de Asgard un pequeño pelirrojo deleitaba una amena lectura frente a un hermoso lago rodeado de un voluptuoso y oscuro bosque, recién había terminado de entrenar y disfrutaba mucho de esa paz y tranquilidad que le brindaba la naturaleza, pues el clima en esa temporada era más suave de lo normal por ser primavera. El pequeño Alberich se sumergió de lleno en aquella fascinante fábula, llena de historias sobre invencibles Guerreros, malvados duendes y mágicos reinos. _

_A diferencia de sus pequeños colegas Siegfried y Hagen, quienes entrenaban arduamente desde muy temprana edad para ser cada día más fuertes y proteger su amada tierra, Alberich sin embargo, no gustaba de labores físicas muy exigentes, para él era más entretenido leer un buen libro y nutrirse de todo el conocimiento que pudiera._

_No obstante, no estuvo solo, otro pequeño niño de la misma edad que él, apareció unos cuantos metros a su costado. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, casi a la altura de su hombro, de color anaranjado claro, ojos carmesíes, una bonita y pequeña arpa dorada y una vestimenta del mismo estilo que Alberich. Sin decir palabra alguna y sin notar mucho la presencia de su camarada, el encantador músico se sentó sobre una roca muy a la orilla de aquel lago, mientras sonrió ligeramente, comenzando a tocar su Lira, pronto, una bella melodía envolvió el ambiente mientras unas cuantas avecillas se posaron en su hombro, bastante relajadas al compas de las cuerdas de aquel hermoso instrumento musical._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alberich, interrumpa su lectura para centrar su atención en ese otro chiquillo, desprendiéndose momentáneamente del mundo ficticio de papel en el que estaba envuelto. Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño cerebro de Asgard cerró su obra y se acercó al músico sosteniendo su gran y pesado libro bajo el brazo derecho._

_-¿Tú eres Mime verdad?- Lo miró con interés._

_La voz de Alberich desconcertó al cándido artista, haciendo que se detuviera casi inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que las aves que lo rodeaban alzaron vuelo para perderse en el azul y blanquecino cielo._

_-S-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó abriendo con sorpresa sus orbes brillantes y rojos._

_-Tu padre es conocido en casi todo el país Asgardiano, la gente habla mucho de él y lo fuerte que es – respondió Megrez._

_-Entiendo - El intérprete del arpa agachó ligeramente la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerró sus enormes ojos._

_-¿Qué acaso no estás orgulloso de ser el hijo de tan reconocido y admirado Guerrero?.- Cuestionó Alberich alzando una ceja ante la reacción del otro niño._

_-No, no es eso… -Mime levantó su mirada hacia el cerebro de Asgard- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo Alberich y soy el XIX sucesor del linaje de los Megrez –Sonrió con orgullo-_

_El pequeño músico sólo lo miró sorprendido, ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió inocentemente._

_-¿Linaje Megrez? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-¿Cómo qué es eso? –El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, a pesar de ser todavía un niño sabía que a pesar de que los libros de historia conmemoren las hazañas de sus antepasados, en la actualidad el nombre de su familia estaba quedando en omisión – Aghn olvídalo…_

_Mime lo quedó mirando por unos breves segundos para después dirigir sus carmesíes ojos hacia el gran libro que traía Alberich bajo su brazo, de alguna manera le llamaba la atención._

_-¿Veo que te gusta mucho leer? –El artista del arpa sonrió lo más amistosamente que pudo, pues era bastante tímido._

_-No solo se debe entrenar el cuerpo, sino también la mente, el conocimiento es la clave para ser un ganador –Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus delgados labios- Siendo el hijo del respetado Folkell, imagino que también debes entrenar muy duro ¿verdad?_

_Mime volteó la mirada concentrándola en el lago, dio un par de pasos acercándose al borde de este para agacharse y perderse en el reflejo del agua._

_-En realidad no... Mi padre no me quiere, a veces pienso que nunca nací para ser un guerrero tan fuerte y admirado como lo es él… Yo sólo deseo poder siempre tocar el arpa y disfrutar de la paz temporal que hay en Asgard pero, no quiero hacerlo enfadar, pues ya lo he visto así anteriormente y me causa mucho temor… -El pequeño peli naranja se terminó de sentar sobre la tierra y abrazó sus piernas contra su cuerpo._

_Megrez arqueó una ceja para después soltar un pesado suspiro, se acercó un poco a Mime y con cuidado tomó su libro colocándolo al costado de su compañero._

_-Ten… No es que a mi me guste entrenar pero, siempre le doy más prioridad al conocimiento que a la fuerza bruta, eres el hijo de Folker, se supone que tu verdadera obligación es mantener el nombre de tu padre y el tuyo en la historia y seguir manteniendo ese orgullo y esa admiración que las personas tienen a sus héroes. Algún día me convertiré en un Dios Guerrero al igual que mi padre y mis demás antepasado y levantaré el nombre de mi familia caído en el olvido…_

_Alberich se dio media vuelta y miró nuevamente al intérprete del arpa, manteniendo ese rostro serio pero seguro de si mismo._

_-Ahora debo irme, adiós…_

_-¡Espera! – Mime agarró el libro y se puso de pie- ¿Me lo estás prestando?_

_-Por supuesto, no te lo estoy regalando, nada es gratis en este mundo, siempre regreso a este lago para meditar o si no me podrás encontrar en la Biblioteca del castillo Valhala, deberías pasar por ahí en algún momento._

_El pequeño músico de los ojos carmesíes asintió algo confundido pero al mismo tiempo… ¿contento? Creo que al fin pudo congeniar con alguien, quizás más adelante puedan entrenar juntos o simplemente disfrutar de las hermosas melodías de su arpa junto a un buen libro._


End file.
